


My eyes are up here

by Iamsuperconfused



Series: Supercorp week 2k17 [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Day 7, Euphoric Lena, F/F, F/M, I miss Karolsen too, James Olsen is a sweet man, Kara is a little shit too, Lena is a little shit, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, SupercorpWeek 2k17, The Show cannot keep a timeline straight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: My entry for day 7 of Supercorp Week ! A soulmate Au in which they meet for the first time, I believe the timeline is Episode 1 of season 2





	1. Chapter 1

**[Krypton: a CW-level of inconsequential numbers of years ago]**

It’s Kara’s tenth birthday and she’d been awake for well over an hour now, she’d been awake since before Rao even traveled over the horizon, her eyes are locked on her wrist, tracing the strange shape on her wrist, a tiny smile shining on her face. She’s been wracking her brain since the moment it appeared, trying to find the significance of the shape, it doesn’t match any language she knows, it isn’t the mark of a family House on Krypton or on Daxam, she would’ve recognized them.

From the door-frame of her bedroom, both Alura and Zor-El are watching their daughters, enjoying the endearing sight of her wonderment. Tears in their eyes, hope shining in their hearts. Soulmarks were increasingly rare in Kryptonians, a phenomenon that had started to occur a numbers of years ago and reaching a peak in the recent years, causing panics and speculation. Both of Kara’s parents knew what was coming and their daughter getting her soulmark ? It was a sign that they could still save her. They would not let this occasion pass by, resolute about this, Zor-El started to search for solutions the very next day. The soulmark was exactly the reason he chose earth, the reason her found earth in the first place.

**[Earth: 14 years ago]**

Another morning at the boarding school and young Lena Luthor woke up in the top bunk, her friend Veronica’s snoring an endearing sound that she’s come to appreciate over the ongoing school year. She peeks at her wrists, expecting to see what all Luthors of her immediate family saw: nothing. The Luthors starting from Lionel’s father did not get soul marks, a strange phenomenon for certain, but the more vicious critics of the family often quipped that you need a soul of your own to get a soulmark. Which is why, when the mark started to appear on her wrist Lena let out a sharp gasp, the happy grin growing as it depicted a diamond-shape with a stylized S within, red and blue in colors.

However, unsure of what that meant and given how cold and heartless her parents tended to be, Lena enlisted the help of her boarding room-mate to help mask the soulmark, to avoid any reprisal or jealousy from her family. The deception was surprisingly easy to maintain and ironically led to a show of affection by Lillian: a hug and a gentle word about how she was a Luthor after all.

A few years later when Superman appeared in the public eye and became friend with her brother, Lena was over-the-moon! She pestered her brother for a chance to meet the man of steel in person and after a few weeks of Lena being a little shit, even Lex had to relent and bring his little teen-age sister to meet his alien buddy.

The meeting had gone well, she even has a picture of it stashed somewhere safe, but even to this day, she remember crying herself to sleep that night. The symbol on her wrist didn’t match anything the man of steel had ever worn or done and he told her he was the last son of his people and he had his own Soulmark. What a joke Fate had played on the youngest Luthor! Giving her a soulmate and having them die so far out of reach. Once she had access to her own money, Lena had created a small memorial to her fallen soulmate in a cemetery near the boarding school she attended. The tombstone read:

_“To a soul lost in the stars that never landed in my heart, The universe left people here to miss you.”_

**[Present Day]**

The move to National City was done to escape the chaos surrounding her family’s fall from grace, to be consistent with the idea of a new start. The decision to move it to National City was one based on the sheer distance that spanned between it and Metropolis, it was also based on the financial advantages promised from the city’s administration, who were looking forward to the jobs and opportunities it would create.

One does not move a company like Luthor Corp overnight however. The decision was already made before the city acquired its very own super-heroine. Lena cursed her luck when she heard about it, but went ahead with the move anyway. She didn’t plan on giving the newest heroine any reason to oppose her and even went out of her way to avoid hearing about her, just focusing on her work and personal project: Renaming the company, taking it away from the Luthors and the harm they had done with it.   
When Clark Kent of all people came to interview her after the averted shuttle crash, she had flashbacks to her meeting with him, as Superman. Lex had revealed who he was to her back then and had hoped for her help stopping him. Lena refused, she refused to oppose the people of her lost soulmate and even though she lost her family’s approval, she found that it was an acceptable trade.

~~~

Meeting Lena was a pleasant experience for Kara, there was something fierce in the young woman, something that caught her eyes, maybe it was, funnily, the other woman’s eyes. At her desk, at CatCo she was already searching the internet for images and stories about the youngest Luthor, if there was going to be a Luthor in town, Kara had better be prepared for it, she was Supergirl after all.

But the more she searched, the less she saw a potential enemy and the more she saw the tragic story, a girl caught in the web of her vicious, cold family history. A girl who was entrusted with the care of a multi-billion company at the age of 24. Burdened with the unforgivable sins of others and who, by all accounts she could find, was a brilliant young lady. So when Winn sent her an email entitled ‘L-Corp leaks’ she opened it, eager to find more about the woman

_"Hey Kara, I found a few things while digging around the company’s affair and such, I attached a few documents you should read. I... Also really think you should take a look at the picture. That’s the new Logo that the Lady Luthor designed herself. I haven’t shown it to anyone else because...well, you’ll see."_

Kara opens the pictures and her life stops. Her heart is silent, her mind is expanding and making all the calculation, all the maths that had to happen for this to be true, for this to be her life. She had known when she learned English and the cultures of earth that her soulmark had been a stylized L, she had searched and never found anything like it. Now it was sitting on her computer screen, revealed to be designed by a Luthor of all people. She printed it out, grabbed the paper and walked into James office.

The shock on her face was obvious, the tears in her eyes, left un-spilled. James Olsen was looking up to her, a soft caring smile, a gentle voice “What’s happening Kara?”

They had been trying to date, James hadn’t found his soulmate and neither did Kara until now. “I need to show you something.” she set the piece of paper down on the desk. “The re-designed logo for Luthor-Corp’s renaming ceremony to L-Corp.” Kara had expect James to be upset, jealous or angry, but instead his smile widened further.

James knew of Kara’s soulmark, of course, he had seen it a few times. He recognized the sight before him, he knew how complicated things could get from there, but he also knew that someone he loved had found the most important person in her life. “Kara, that’s... wonderful!” he stood, walked around his desk and wrapped her into a soft hug. His heart breaking a little bit when she started crying into his chest. “Everything’s going to be fine, okay? Maybe not easy or simple, but they’re going to be fine.”

Kara laughed a bit through her tears there, calming down after a moment, wiping at her eyes and looking up to him, a sad little smile. “Thank you, thank you.” She leans in and push to her tippy toe to give him a kiss on the cheek. “I... I should try to meet her. Do I go in as Supergirl or as Kara ?...” Kara blinked once. “I’m ...sorry I didn’t think that through James.” she closes her eyes.

“I don’t know for sure, but I don’t think you should hide something like that from your soulmate.” He spoke gently and moving strand of her hair to tuck them behind her ear. “ I think your life is about to get very busy.” a soft laugh escapes him, nervous “I understand Kara, we can talk about this later ? I know you’re anxious to meet her.” he pokes at the little crinkle between her eyes.

“Yeah thank you for that. Dinner tonight is on me, we’ll talk then.” She pushes herself to her tippy toes again, kissing his cheek another time, walking backward toward the door with a little wiggle of her finger.

  
~~~

Kara doesn’t why she bothered to get flowers really, the bouquet of white plumerias in her hands remind her of her mother in some ways, maybe this could provide a good conversation topic if things went awkward. She approach the building from the sky, it was still marked as Luthor Corp. But she could see the construction crews setting up around the building to fix that soon. Using her X-ray vision she looks upon the people inside of the building as she ascend, moving around, none of them noticing her.

When she reach the top floor, where Lena’s office is sure to be found, she notice the outlines of the woman through the walls and approached the balcony, not daring to touch down yet, her heart beating in her chest, her nerves starting to get the better of her already, clutching at the flowers in her hand nervously. Staring at the woman in the office, who was giving her assistant, Jess, some instructions about her emails filters.

Jess was the first one to notice Supergirl floating there, her eyes wide at the sight, worry written all over her face while Lena kept droning on her instructions. Lena, at first frowns at the apparent distraction her newest secretary is showing but quickly realizes that her office a has a large fluttering shadow dancing all over it, turning around, she sees the backlit superhero, cape and hair dancing in the wind. “Jess, leave, I have to take this meeting.”

Lena walks with a resolute, decisive stance toward her balcony, picking up her phone from the desk before stepping out and onto the balcony. Her life stops the moment she sees the crest on the woman’s chest, her heartbeat stills for a moment and she misses the little smile on Kara’s lips, her mind is buzzing with the same mathematics that busied Kara’s mind earlier, when she reaches the same absurd conclusion, she drops her phone, which slides and almost fall down the building. Kara gently stops it with her foot.

“I brought you flowers, Miss Luthor.” When she is met with more of the silent stare at her crest, Kara’s smile widen a little more, she knows what the woman is staring at, but goes in for the flirty response. “My eyes are up here, Miss Luthor.” a gasp escapes the young Luthor as she realizes she’s been staring at her soulmate’s chest, her gaze goes up to meet with Kara’s, finally accepting the bouquet with trembling hands. Tears in her eyes, she drops the bouquet unceremoniously on the ground and start scrubbing the make up hiding her soulmark on her wrist revealing the red and blue symbol.

Kara laughs, endeared by the way the her soulmate is taking all of this in, a delightful memory that she will treasure for a long time. Kara, in return, expose her wrist and shows the L-Corp logo on her wrist. Her eyes fill with tears, she touches down on the balcony and picks up the flowers, again, picking one off and putting it up in Lena’s hair. She waits for Lena to speak up, watching as the young woman’s face twist and turn between pain and joy.

“I had a gravestone made for you!” Lena attempt to lightly shove Kara and she plays along, at first Kara is confused. The Lena starts laughing through her tears and her screams. “I thought the universe gave me this mark so you’d have someone to miss you! I thought I was going to be alone all of my life!” another shove, this time Kara doesn’t move, giving her hands-on-hips pose, but she’s letting Lena scream-laugh through her tears, mesmerized by her “You jerk!” a laugh dances out of Lena.

Lena was still smiling through her tears, almost laughing after each time she spoke, her shoulder shaking from a laugh and a sob at the same time. Kara took a step closer, showing her wrist closer, wrapping her arm around Lena’s waist to help her stand straight. Letting her calm down, waiting quietly for the woman to breathe normally, for her heartbeat to return to a healthy pace.

“You’re the only reason I’m here, the only reason that Superman made it to earth, you’re the solution to everything I’ve ever wondered in my life!” she explains with a soft smile. Clarifying further when Lena seems a little over-whelmed “My parents knew Krypton was dying, but when I got the soulmark, they knew I was meant to survive, that I was meant to live on.” Kara sniffles a little bit. “So they planned to send me here, Kal’s parents caught wind and asked for their son to be saved as well. “ Kara whispered gently “They chose Earth because they recognized this ...as a language from here! Unbelievable!”

“Are you a math genius ? Some form of scientist ?” Lena asked, curious and her eyes wide and bright. “Oh, my manners are terrible, we should meet for dinner tonight and talk about all of this!”

“I would humbly request that we have that dinner tommorrow night, I already promised my time this evening. “ the little sadness in Kara’s eyes was clear enough for Lena to understand.   
“Tommorrow night it is.” Lena bent to grab her phone and smiles up to her. “Can I get your number Supergirl ?”

“My old name is Kara Zor-El ... and you already have my number, I already met you earlier today.” she offers a wink as she starts to float away, waving, pulling her phone out and sending Lena a text message from it.

**Kara:** _I’m so using this as proof that the glasses are good enough._   
**Lena:** _For my defense, I wasn’t looking at your glasses. <_<_

Lena can hear the distant laughter from the girl of steel and she sits down at her desk, crying hotly into her hands. Not noticing her secretary returning with a very confused look on her face. This was going to be a long evening.


	2. Holding on to your heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danvers Sisters with Actual Karolsen (because while I love Supercorp and will sink with that ship, fuck do I miss Karolsen). Chapter 2 of the Soulmate AU from Supercorp Week 2k17! Kara talks to her sister about finding her soulmate and then goes on a date with James, surprising him.

Kara’s current predicament is regarded as a classic moment to pass through when one finds their soulmates, though not a frequent one. After spending the day reading about how to deal with existing relationship once you find ‘the one’, she finally decides to shut her computer off. Kara quickly wipe away at a tear in her eyes, her attention drawn to the rush of steps up the stairs: her sister is coming in a hurry. 

An over eager set of knocks and the door opens to reveal Alex, wearing a red sweater and a pair of jeans, wide eyes and an emotional smile. “I came here as fast as I could.” she jumps at her sister, wraps her arms around her shoulders and awkwardly kicks the door closed. “I’m so happy for you Kara! Who is it ?” 

“I’m surprised Winn didn’t tell you!” after the cheery reply, the blonde woman starts to sob, gripping at her sister’s shirt and letting tear spill into the fabric, refusing to let her sister pry her away. 

“He didn’t want to completely ruin the surprise.” Alex rub her sister’s back, held her close, kissing the top of her head. “Is this about James ?” a soft whisper, she slowly takes her sister to the couch and sit down with her. 

“Yes and also I’m...very worried about what you’ll think about my soulmate.” Kara admits, finally releasing her sister, spending a few moment to recover from her emotions. 

“Who is it ?” 

“Lena Luthor.” Kara reopens her computer and opens the file with the L-Corp logo. “She designed the L, she ... is basically the reason me and Kal are on earth.” 

Alex blinks, leaning back into the couch and stares blankly at Kara, it does not last very long before she quips. “That’s one hell of a way to discover you’re gay.” 

“Ugh, please don’t bring that in the mix, I’m not there yet.” a heavy sigh. 

“I shall remain quiet on this topic then. Did James get upset ?” Alex, despite the quips and jokes is still in shock of her sister’s soulmate identity, her mind going a mile a minute. 

“No, he was really, really sweet about it. We haven’t broken up or anything yet, I’ve been looking on the internet for advice on what to do but, most of it is just... so depressing?” A little shrug as Kara points out the screen and several tabs on her browser. “I have a date with him tonight and with her tomorrow.” 

“Are you thinking of trying to date both ?” Pointing at the advice currently displayed on the screen. “need help picking something to wear ?” 

“I don’t know how I even feel about it. James is probably just going to push me into her arms.” then she leans against her sister’s side. “For the date with Lena I’d like your advice, I can deal with James, I know what he likes.” she chuckles a bit when Alex makes fake gagging noise. 

“Didn’t need to hear that my sister does this kind of stuff.” she pokes playfully at Kara’s side, causing more giggles. “I can picture James doing that yes, how do you feel about him ?” 

“I like him? He’s so sweet, he knows me, he’s brave and he listens.” she smiles fondly. “I still feel the butterflies in my heart when I talk about him.” Kara opens her mouth to talk again, tears are in her eyes again. “But I met with Lena as Supergirl and Kara and...” a faint blush, then it grows deeper. “She’s so beautiful, I have butterflies for her too.” 

“I think the best advice there, is go to your date with James. Talk about his feelings about this, rather than assume them” a poke of her nose. “Then, go to Lena and do the same ?” 

“I get the feeling you’re not thrilled about Lena.” Kara pouts.

“I am wary? I mean, the Luthors are kind of notorious even without their history with your family.” Alex kisses her sister’s cheek. “I’m giving her a chance Kara.” 

“Thanks.”

~~~

James’ dressed to the nines, pressed shirt, formal tie and in a romantic flourish, had a bouquet of flowers delivered to Kara an hour before the date. He’s pacing nervously in his living room, waiting of her to arrive, looking up to the skies or watching when a car passed on the street. It’s Alex that drops her off this time, a black van from the D.E.O. and she looks splendid in that red dress, bare back, bare arms and legs, she’s holding the bouquet and carrying a faint blush to her cheek. 

James open the door and welcome Kara, a cautious hug follows, his nerves showing. “I didn’t know you had a dress like that, it looks perfect.” 

“Relax, James” a soft kiss on his lips, which turn into a bit more of a passionate moment, both her hands on his shoulder. “I’m not here to break your heart, just to talk and enjoy the evening.” there is a bit of a shine to her eyes, clearly emotional. “The flowers are magnificent by the way.” 

James breathes easier for a few moment, running his finger down Kara’s arms, sensing the warmth the sun left on her skin. “Alright, thanks. I wanted to take you out to the nice italian place that just opened yesterday.” he runs a finger over her cheek “Is that okay?” 

“How’d you get a reservation there ? They’ve been completely booked for the next month!” Kara beams, leaning into his touch, eyes closed, sighing contently. 

“I pulled a Cat Grant and maybe I’ll have to write an article to review the restaurant.” he leans in. “Or maybe It’s because that was my payment for taking all of the pictures for their menu. You’ll never know!” a teasing tone. 

“Let’s go, then.” Kara tugs at his hand and tries to bring him outside, but when she feels him resisting, she turns around and smiles “something the matter ?” 

“We’re still waiting for the ride there, actually.” he picks one of the flowers from the bouquet she’s holding, placing it in her hair carefully. Kara blushes deeply when he does so. “Can’t just get to the best place in town riding on a cheap ride.” 

Kara runs her hand over the flower in her hair “I picked that flower in the hair thing from you, by the way.” remembering that she did exactly that to Lena earlier in the day. “Oh, did you finally call that favor the car salesman owed you ?” 

“Yep, we’re riding in on his prized car.” they both laugh. On cue, the fancy car parks in front of the house: A bright blue Jaguar C-X75, the man comes out of the driver’s seat and waves toward the house. James and Kara walk out of the house arm in arm. 

~~~ 

Arm in arm, James Olsen and Kara Danvers walks into the establishment, at their reserve table, a private corner of the restaurant, no windows, dimmed lights and some candles lit for mood.

“This is nice, thanks.” her hands reach across the table to be taken into his. “I’ve been looking forward to it.” she runs her thumbs over his hand 

“Want to look over the menu yet ?” 

“Nah, I want to talk a bit first. I’m being impatient.” 

“Alright, Kara, I’m listening.” 

“First thing I thought when I saw my soulmark on screen was you James, I was so worried and sad about how you’d feel about it.” a gentle smile shared. “I don’t want this to just end, we worked so hard on this, James. I don’t want to give up on us.” 

James clears his throat, his eyes shine with joy and hope, tears sting the corner of his eyes. “I’m a little bit conflicted, I won’t lie. But I’m very happy to hear it, Kara.” 

“What are you conflicted about ?” 

“On one hand, I’m just so happy that you still want to work on us.” He smiles, squeezing her hands. “On the other, I’m afraid I’ll be in the way of you and Lena.” he pauses and close his eyes. “It’s hard to be completely happy or completely sad, I guess I’m scared that this could become the standard.” 

“I have a dinner date with Lena tommorrow night, I have a lot to talk about with her.” a soft shrug. “I don’t know what to expect.” she scan the menu very quick. “And that’s the problem, really, I don’t know her. I can’t just start something with her without knowing who she is” Kara set the menu down. “I want to get to know her, not just about her. I want to start with being friends, take our time. “ 

“And you’re afraid she won’t return the caution ?” 

“I’m afraid I’m going to drive her away, I’m afraid that she’ll be hurt by my caution...” she rest her forehead on the table. “She thought Superman was her soulmate at first, then she found out he was the last one, back then.” she sigh. “She had a gravestone made for me back in metropolis, she refused to help her family to honor my people.” 

James tries to speak a few times, when it fails, he just nods once, reaching across the table and rest his hand on top of Kara’s, he remains silent, but Kara knows his gentle touch means his support for the coming hardships. 

“James, I love you.” Kara felt the butterflies rush around her heart, fluttering around her stomach, running her fingers over his hand. “I know, I’m playing with fire, saying that now.” her cheek redden a bit. “But it’s the truth and you should know.” 

James clear his throat, squeezing her hands, he struggle for a moment, trying to avoid spilling tears, he tries to speak again but he cannot get a word out, his throat too tight, his heart too swollen, so he just gives her a bright smile. 

“Let’s order something before the waiter gets upset.” Kara tilt her head to a waiter near their table who’s obviously waiting for them to need him. They both share a laugh and a pleasant evening.


End file.
